Best school day ever
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas and his friends are bored at home and decided to make a school... A DIFFERENT type of school while Perry again tried to thwart Doofenshmirtz's plans.


**Hi again everyone... Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been very busy with school lately, and by school I mean one subject. Well, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story...**

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb and their friends were watching TV in their living room. They, again, are thinking of what they will do on another marvelous summer day.<p>

"What to do, what to do, what to do." Phineas mumbled while looking at his step-brother who's lying upside down on the couch who just shrugged.

"Hmm… thought of something yet Isabella?" he asked at his neighbor from across the street who's sitting on the floor.

"Yeah," she replied dreamily

"What is it?" he asked

"It's about…" she started then realized that she was again in Phineas land. "Uh… Nothing?" she replied

"I think she was day dreaming again," Baljeet whispered and to his dismay, Isabella heard what he just said.

"What was that Jeet?" Phineas asked then Isabella gave a surprised look and a 'don't tell him' look at Baljeet.

"Nothing…" he replied

"Hmm…" Phineas sighed. Phineas then grabbed the remote and changed the channel. He was then changing the channel mindlessly like a bored person, which he is. When he flipped the channel once more, he ended on a channel which shows daredevils performing stunts. Then his mind lit with an idea.

"Hey Ferb, I know what-."

"Phineas, Ferb, your sister and I are going to the mall. Your father's sleeping so don't try to make loud noises, ok." Linda, their mom, said

"Ok mom." Phineas replied. Then Linda and Candace went out of the house.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." Phineas finished

"Yes, yes you do." Isabella said

"Well, what is it?" Baljeet asked

"We're gonna build a school!" Phineas replied

"Yay! School!" Baljeet shouted

"I don't think the school Phineas mean is the school we're going to be in for months." Buford whispered.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

* * *

><p>Perry fell on the chair in his lair then his boss appeared on the giant screen.<p>

"Ah! Agent P, good to see you today. We don't know what Doofenshmirtz is up to find out and put a stop to it." Major Monogram said then saluted at Perry and he saluted back.

At Doofenshmirtz's lair, everything was silent before Perry heard a silent cackle from behind the huge contraption which is covered by a huge cover.

"Ah Perry the Platypus, so nice of you to join me here, but soon you wont!" he said then pressed a button and a trap fell on Perry.

"You see Perry the Platypus, back then my mother won't let me watch or do stunts. She always say it's dangerous, not great, not to be idolized, but my brother, he always did stunts and my mother loved it." The evil scientist said,

"So now, I will stop everyone who do stunts and destroy their stunt stuff!" he cackled

"Behold Perry the Platypus, the No-more-stunt-inator!" he added. Perry gave a 'bring it on' look to Doofenshmirtz while activating the machine. After a few minutes, the inator stopped working.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… this isn't what I meant by school." Baljeet mumbled as his friends came from the house in their proper clothes.<p>

"Come on Baljeet; change your clothes already so we can start." Phineas said

"Ok," he replied dryly as he accept the clothes Phineas was offering him then stood up from the arm chair he was sitting on.

"Great one Ferb!" Phineas yelled as he turned around

"A little to the left Isabella. A little more… Perfect." Phineas said as he gestured his hand.

"Perfect Buford!" he yelled

"Perfect fit." He said as he saw Baljeet.

"Yeah," Baljeet replied.

When they finished, Phineas made a list consisting of all the stunts they will go through.

"First up, Baljeet." He said

"Ok, need to pass that hoop aided by Buford. He will aim you. Get in." Phineas said

"Wait, get in what?" Baljeet asked. Then he was put by Buford in a cannon.

"You sure about this?" Baljeet asked

"Yeah," Phineas replied as he gave Baljeet a helmet.

"Wait I'm not ye-." He was then cut off by Buford pulling the sting and launching him. Hen he landed, he said

"I'm a dare devil." Baljeet said unenthusiastically.

"Okay, who's next?" Phineas asked.

* * *

><p>"Well that can't be right…" Doofenshmirtz said. He then looked carefully at the machine then walked around it.<p>

"What?" he said then leaned closer to the hole. When he stuck his head in it, he saw

"Perry the Platypus! How did you get in there?" he asked.

Then his enemy kicked him in the face but then he pulled the lever which will make the whole floor float.

"Too late Perry the Platypus, I've already started the machine." He said.

Then Perry punched the machine then the lever was moved.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus! For the first time, you haven't thwarted my plan but helped me." He said.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, last one and we'll all be certified stuntmen. All of them squealed with joy and felt proud of how long they came through<p>

"Ok, when the water drops the course starts ok?" Phineas asked

"Ok," they all replied.

When the large bucket of water was tilted, the water spilled and they all avoided. It was then Doofenshmirtz's inator was activated and was sucking the stunt stuff Phineas and Ferb had.

"I think this is the final stage. When we pass this we'll be successful." Phineas said.

They all held on one thing so that they'll not be sucked. Then, Perry clogged the hole of the engine then over heated.

"Perry the Platypus what did you do?" Doofenshmirtz said then Perry jumped down.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" the evil scientist yelled then the inator exploded. Perry then fell to their owner's backyard and finding nothing. When he went to the front yard, Phineas and his friends were in graduation dresses and jumping up and down.

"Yay! We graduated school!" Isabella squealed.

Then Linda's car parked in front of the house.

"What did you boys do today?" Linda asked

"We graduated stunt school." Phineas replied

"Such active imaginations." She replied as she went in the house.

"You really _did _graduate stunt school didn't you?" Candace asked

"Yeah," Phineas replied

"When will she ever catch you." Candace mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor Candace, she never gets her brothers busted... Well, hope you like it...<strong>

**Please review... :)**


End file.
